The task of finding an extremum or extreme value (e.g., a maximum and/or minimum data value) of a data set is commonly undertaken using computing systems. For example, system performance may be evaluated by calculating a cost function over the ranges of P parameters yielding a P-dimensional data set of cost function values to be searched. It may be necessary to search the entire resulting data set at least once to find a desired number of extrema. If, however, one or more data values subsequently change, the entire data set may need to be searched again to find any new extrema.
Some applications, for example, some video encoding schemes, involve searching large data sets for extrema. Such data sets may be subject to repeated, sparse updating of the data values. Repeatedly searching the entirety of such updated data sets for new extrema wastes computing resources and may be too slow for many applications.